Yours, Mine and Ours (2005 film)
| starring = Dennis Quaid Rene Russo Rip Torn Linda Hunt Drake Bell Lil' JJ Miranda Cosgrove | music = Christophe Beck | cinematography = Theo van de Sande | editing = Bruce Green Stephen A. Rotter | studio = Nickelodeon Movies Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Columbia Pictures Robert Simonds Productions | distributor = | released = | runtime = 88 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $45 million | gross = $72 million }} 'Yours, Mine & Ours' is a 2005 American family comedy film directed by Raja Gosnell and starring Dennis Quaid and Rene Russo. The screenplay concerns a family with 18 children. The film, a remake of the 1968 film of the same name, was released on November 23, 2005. It was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Nickelodeon Movies, and Robert Simonds Company, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures. Plot Frank Beardsley is a widowed U.S. Coast Guard admiral who moves back to his hometown of New London, Connecticut with his 8 kids from his previous marriage. Helen North, a widowed handbag designer with ten kids (four biological, six adopted) takes a more relaxed approach on life. After unexpectedly encountering each other at a restaurant while on separate dates, they do so again at their 30-year high school reunion. Instantly rekindling their old sparks, Frank and Helen quickly decide to marry in a private ceremony, to the Beardsley and North kids' shock. They move into a new home on the same property where they shared their first kiss, joined by the North children's numerous pets (including a pot-bellied pig and a hamster), and Frank's housekeeper, Mrs. Munion. It soon becomes apparent that Frank has a very regimented view of how things should be done, whereas Helen is an artist (a designer by trade) with a more free-spirited, lackadaisical attitude. Their respective children are shocked by the news of their parents' quick wedding and do not get along well at first, even turning a planned lighthouse renovation project into an all-out paint fight. Frank's oldest son, William, calls a meeting among his siblings and explains that they can better rid themselves of their new situation by joining forces to make their parents' respective philosophical differences apparent, which will cause them to fight. But while doing so, they gradually begin to bond, attending their siblings' soccer games and helping William in his class president campaign. A short time later, Frank and Helen attend a formal Coast Guard dinner where his superior, Commandant Sherman, officially offers him the opportunity to be his successor. He respectfully declines it, citing both his obligation to the Coast Guard Academy and his new family. Meanwhile, as the young children have a food fight upstairs in the bedroom, the older ones throw a wild party downstairs. When their parents return to find the place in total chaos, Frank is furious, and while Helen is also upset, her more laid-back approach only angers him more. This causes their worst fight yet, and the children, realizing how happy their parents have been together, begin to realize that they might have pushed things too far. The next day, Frank informs Helen that he has decided to take the position as Commandant after all, and they schedule a family meeting to inform the children. As the children return home from school, jubilant over having defended their younger siblings from bullies and with the news of William having won the class election, Frank quickly deflates the mood by telling them of his decision to accept the new position. Feeling guilty for having torn their parents apart, they set about undoing their mistakes, even enlisting Helen to aid in their efforts. Together, the older ones launch the family's boat in an effort to catch Frank (thereby fulfilling his previous dream of having an all-family sailing team that failed earlier), but he is convinced that Helen no longer wants to be with him, until he sees her turn on the lighthouse spotlight (a reference to a story Frank had told her about a beautiful female lighthouse keeper). Successfully reunited, they tie the knot once again, this time with the children involved. Cast * Dennis Quaid as Frank Beardsley * Rene Russo as Helen North * Sean Faris as William Beardsley * Katija Pevec as Christina Beardsley * Dean Collins as Harry Beardsley * Tyler Patrick Jones as Michael Beardsley * Haley Ramm as Kelly Beardsley * Bridger and Brecken Palmer as Otter and Ely Beardsley * Ty Panitz as Ethan Beardsley * Danielle Panabaker as Phoebe North * Drake Bell as Dylan North * Lil' JJ as Jimi North * Miki Ishikawa as Naoko North * Miranda Cosgrove as Joni North * Slade Pearce as Mick North * Andrew Vo as Lau North * Jennifer and Jessica Habib as Bina and Marisa North * Nicholas Roget-King as Aldo North * Rip Torn as Admiral Sherman, Commandant of the Coast Guard * Linda Hunt as Mrs. Munion * Jerry O'Connell as Max Algrant * Josh Henderson as Nick De Pietro * Jenica Bergere as Claudia * David Koechner as Captain Darrell Edwards * Dan Mott as Pizza Delivery Guy Release Promotion Quaid and some of the child actors appeared on the November 22, 2005 episode of ''Dr. Phil to promote the film.http://www.drphil.com/shows/show/629/ Box office The film opened at number three, with an opening weekend of $17,461,108 in the US. Its final North American box office was $53,412,862, and its international box office was $18,615,890, earning a combined total of $72,028,752, well above its $45 million production budget. Critical reception The film received generally negative reviews from critics but mixed to positive reviews from audiences. On Rotten Tomatoes it has an approval rating of 6% based on 106 reviews with an average rating of 3.3/10; making it the second lowest-rated film on the site ever produced by Nickelodeon Movies behind The Last Airbender. The site's critical consensus reads, "The initial set-up is unbelievable, the plotting is predictable and stale, and the comedy depends on repetitive pratfalls that soon get old." On Metacritic, it has a score of 38 out of 100 based on 25 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave it an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Soundtrack Hawk Nelson performed a song featuring Drake Bell, entitled "Bring Em' Out", as the film's main theme song. The group itself performs during the party sequence. Home media Paramount Home Entertainment released the film on VHS on February 28, 2006, which would be the last title to be issued on VHS for both Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies. A "Special Collector's Edition" was released on DVD the same date and included such special features as deleted scenes, audio commentary, theatrical trailers, and behind-the-scenes documentaries. The film was re-released on DVD on October 24, 2017. References External links * * * Category:2000s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Films set in Connecticut Category:Films about families Category:Films about weddings Category:Films about marriage Category:Films about widowhood Category:Love stories Category:American film remakes Category:Films scored by Christophe Beck Category:Films directed by Raja Gosnell Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Columbia Pictures films